Three Girls
by PinkySwear147
Summary: "I'm sorry, girl" interrupted professor McGonnagall "but I can't possibly be your father"


FIREWORK

_Baby, you're a firework_

_C'mon, show them what you worth…_

"I've always wanted to talk to you" said Krishna "From the day mom first talked about who my father was, I knew I had to find you and ask…" dramatic pause, where she held her tears "so many things. I don't blame you for leaving or anything of that sort, because above all you're my father and I'm your daughter…"

"I'm sorry, girl" interrupted professor McGonnagall "but I can't possibly be your father"

Diagon Alley was, as usual, full of people, and the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts was just getting out of the book shop when this pale, curvy, red headed girl appeared in her way. She had asked her if she had time for a drink and McGonnagall, thinking it might have be a student, accepted. So they were there, sitting in the Leaky Caldron and having tea in silence…when the girl dropped the paternity bomb.

"Yes you are!" she glared at the teacher with explosive eyes, like a million fireworks into the night "Mom said she didn't tell you because you were so focused in your job, and things in the relation weren't going that well at the time…"

"I already told you, I have never been in a relationship with another woman!" after that, she recovered her composture. People in the pub was starting to get upset, so the teacher convinced Krishna to get out and talk in the street "I think I would remember that sort of affair. Is this an overly long trick?"

She said that because Krishna had been chasing her with the same subject for almost an hour. When Minerva McGonnagall said this words, the rosed haired girl remained silent. From her beautiful and ignitius eyes came out perfect, glossy tears that got wet her absolutely stunning face.

When McGonnagall saw this, she realized two things: first, the redhead was truly believing what she was saying, and second, that could only mean her head was not working well. Could it be a _Confundus_? "come on, kid" said putting her arm round Krishna's shoulders "Let's go take a walk"

She was taking her to Saint Mungo.

BLACK BISHOP

Looking at the map, everything was correct. It had been barely imposible, but after only three months she had finally crossed the Atlantic Sea by sneaking in a cargo ship.

She had no money, no understanding of bureaucracy surronding long distance travels and, overall, a horrible fear of flying. She had never been on a plane, but the sole idea of being at that much height made her faint like a Victorian lady.

Yet, when her old, dirty boots stepped on a little deck of Liverpool, she thought it would have been better having to deal with twelve hours of fear instead of hiding in a giant box with pianos, sleeping using old carboard and fighting for food with the captain's…cat for several weeks.

But she was there, and that's what matters.

Her name was Alice. In her reckless backpack, she had two changes of clothing, some money, a wand and a chess piece with a letter, the only two things she had when she was abandoned in the orphanage as a baby.

The chess piece was a black bishop, and the letter was practically a telegram: "Tell the baby I love her. I'll be at Hogwarts, please meet me there"

Every day since she could remember, Alice would read the letter three times (one before breakfast, the other one at sunset and the third one before bedtime) just to find meaning to these words.

But then, Alice turned up thirteen. That day, a grim looking woman entered the orphanage and asked for her, because there was a letter she needed to lend her and a lot of things to explain.

She was a witch, and the letter was an acceptance notice from a boarding school in Salem, Massachusetts, to learn magic. Alice agreed, of course, and soon she found herself learning how to lift chairs in the air using a little stick. Made of ficus tree and thunderbird's feather, a material much easier to find in the country (and therefore cheaper) than phoenix feathers, although a little temperamental.

When on that school, one of her roommates happened to find the black bishop.

"What happened to the poor thing?" claimed, visibly surprised.

"nothing, it's just a chess piece"

"Oh, no! This is a piece of _magic_ chess piece…possibly british" her friend had been raised by non magical people, and got an insane love for chess. Of course, when she found out about magic chess she got hooked up just as quickly, and knew everything about both versions. "something must have stunned it, in the best case…Could you lend me my wand?"

Alice took the object, that was laying on her roommate's bed, and gave it to her. "_Finite Incantatem!_" yelled her. The bishop seemed to move for a moment, but after that a huge explosion and a large cloud of dark smoke invaded the room.

"What did you do?"

"Oh, rats! Guess it was not stunned…" some spells are just too complex to be ended with _Finite Incantatem_, and would react badly when mixed with said charm. However, when the teacher came to the dorm alarmed with the noise, fixed everything and suspended both of them for a week, they realized the chess piece now had words carved to its base. Specifically, a male name next to 'property of'.

But the decisive day was when she found out about that brittish school overseas known as Hogwarts. Immediately, everything just started to have sense: her father was not only a wizard, but an employee of the only magic school of the UK.

Since the school of Salem was actually divided in a three year mayor and a two year minor, Alice started her journey right after graduating from her first period so she could start anew when this adventure was over.

And, due to the horrible danger of apparating for such great distance and she did not have that much money, there she was, eager to find Hogwarts.

Eager to find a man named Rubeus Hagrid.

TEACUP

Nobody understood her. Not her Foster parents, not her foster siblings, not her teachers, not her classmates. Everybody used to call her names, tease her, push her…Just because she was not like those stupid cheerleaders always talking about boys and Katy Perry, or those nerds with their dark Star Trek references…No, she was beyond everyone. She was deep and complex, she spent her nights reading Shakespiere and Jane Austen, listening to Fallout Boy, writing poetry to the many faces of the moon and so other ethereal things.

To be precise, she was a free spirit. She was unique, original…no one could ever be like her in this world or any other. She was…

"Teacup! Come down for a moment!"

"I told you not to call me that ever again…!"

She sat at the table, where family meetings were held. Her foster parents, a mormon minister and a housewife, sat in front of her with enigmatic looks.

"We can't have you here anymore, teacup" said the housewife "unless you…answer some questions"

"What do you mean?"

The old mormon got out a letter. It was made of a weird yellowish paper, and seemed to be written in an intrincated, vintage handstyle. "You know what this is, Jonessa GloryDale?"

Teacup nodded. The atmosphere was tense, although she didn't knew why. "A letter?"

"Witchcraft" Teacup was about to answer with sarcasm, but the minister got ahead of her "This letter, adressed to you, says you are a witch"

It was part surprise, part 'I knew it'. Because of that, her only response was "What?"

"We've agreed to keep you in this house despite your… certain bad habits" he was refering to her occasional compulsions, such as liying, stealing, swearing… "but it was because we thought we could fix you up…and honestly, we thought we were making progress until…"

The housewife started crying. Teacup couldn´t help but feel sad, since that woman had always been so kind to her, even though they had only met for some months. "But that's crazy! I don't even fully know what witchcraft is…!"

"yet you stablished contact with these people"

" I didn't!"

It was such a scream that the three of them became silent for a moment. Her foster parent, after that burst, made his decision clear "I'm calling Child Services to take you, Jonessa. This was it, we can't deal with you anymore"

"This is SO unfair!" waving her silky, long and dark hair as she protested "I am not lying this time! I swear, I have nothing to do with that magic thing…!"

"Jonessa, please" said her foster mother " you're only making things worse…"

But she was not going to wait for Child Services. Teacup ran to her bedroom, packed what she could and ran away before anyone could stop her.

While hiding under a bridge, she tried to focus: Why did any of this happened? They were the best Foster parents she ever had, counting that lovely old couple that spent all her day making sweaters and baking cookies, and she wanted to stay with them forever…but that stupid letter…She didn't even examined it properly…

Suddenly, a copy of the envelope in which the letter had been sent fell in her lap. Teacup looked everywhere, but saw nothing. She then opened the letter: It had a lot of incredibly weird objects to find, and just a little of information of where to find them.

…And at the bottom, the most shocking truth EVER:

_The indications on how to reach Diagon Alley are in the other side. _

_Love,_

_Your father. We'll see at Hogwarts._

So her father is a wizard. Weird.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, defeater of the evil Wizard Gridewald, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and an occasional fan of muggle cricket, took off his glasses for a moment and closed them, satisfied at all the work he had just finished.

As usual, one of the only things left before leaving to his little house on the beach for the summer was topack everything, which would only take some seconds. So, with a movement of his wand, both his room and his office were completely empty, and his belongings were safe inside an old carry on.

After that, he was supposed to have a little meeting with Hagrid and Filch, who were staying to take care of the castle(as usual), to say good bye, tell them not to fight and wish them a good summer.

"Ah, Severus!" Professor Snape was the only teacher inside Hogwarts by that time of July,because that summer he had too many potions to take care of: some needed absolute repose, others to be stirred fifteen minutes every day… Dumbledore noticed a certain worry in his black eyes "How are those potions?"

"ahead of schedule, I must say" answered him. He was proud of that, but there were more important things to talk about "May I have a word with you?"

"Certainly" the warlock was intrigued "What is it?"

Snape lowered his voice " it's about the D…"

"Professor!"it was Filch, who came running like desperate "Professor! You have to see this!"

"What happened, Argus?"

"I'm not sure! I think Hagrid found a wounded in the forest…!"

Dumbledore looked at Snape. "It seems we'll have to talk later, Severus"

The teacher nodded. "I'm going too"

"perfect" The headmaster got back to Filch "where is Hagrid, Argus?"

To be continued…

So, how was it? Please tell me what you think! :D


End file.
